


Creatures (For A While)

by asilentmurder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Bottom!Danny, Chasms & Crevices, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Prequel, Top!Stiles, rockband!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asilentmurder/pseuds/asilentmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't 100% sure of where he is, but he gets whisked off to dance, sandwiched between Scott and Danny, the entire lot of them bumping together in a clusterfuck of limbs and more alcohol. He knows he shouldn't, not really, but when Danny turns to grind his ass back into Isaac and his crotch ends up against Stiles' thigh, Stiles dips his head forward. He hears Danny gasp and Isaac groan when he sinks his teeth into Danny's shoulder.</p>
<p>[A companion piece to Roads That Don't End]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creatures (For A While)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArriannaAutumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArriannaAutumn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roads That Don't End [This Is How We Love]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567184) by [asilentmurder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asilentmurder/pseuds/asilentmurder). 



> If you haven't read Roads That Don't End, you may be really confused by this.

The banner stretched across the living room archway reads **CONGRATULATIONS CHASMS & CREVICES!** Stiles knows this subconsciously, but he hasn't been able to read the words for the last three hours. The party is still going strong around him; he can see Lydia and Jackson grinding against each other in the darkened den at the back of the house, and Erica might or might not be blowing Boyd at the kitchen sink.

Suddenly, Stiles is hyper-aware of his drunkenness. He fumbles, righting himself on the marble steps and staggers his way toward the backyard to find Scott. Allison is on a hookah kick, so she's been introducing Scott to the wonders of flavored tobacco all night. As he passes the kitchen, he grabs another two ladles of hunchpunch while he glares at Erica and Boyd.

"You fuckers could get a room." He spits out as he pours the punch into his cup. Erica pulls off Boyd to shoot Stiles a devilish smirk.

"You wanna taste, babe? We used to be so good at sharing." She wags her eyebrows, her hand moving slowly up and down Boyd's length. Stiles looks up at his bassist, who's _so_ fucking stoned. Erica licks across the tip of his cock and Boyd's head rolls back with a crack against the cabinet.

"Nah. Somehow I don't think I could handle that monster." Stiles waves a hand in their direction and walks on, ending the conversation. He trips his way to the patio. Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Danny are sitting cross-legged in a semi-circle next to the fire pit, sharing the hookah pipe.

"STILES!" Allison screeches when Stiles grabs her head from behind and tilts her head back to kiss her dead on the lips. She giggles when he lets go, and Scott makes a huffing noise, so Stiles does the same thing to him.

"Aww, Scotty, you know you're my first love." Stiles teases when he releases his best friend. Scott makes a big show of spitting and wiping his mouth.

"Dude, gross." Scott says but grins at Stiles anyway. Stiles shrugs, plunking himself down between Scott and Isaac.

Isaac takes his cup and sips the punch. "Are you having fun, Stiles?"

Stiles swipes his cup back possessively, head whipping around to shoot Scott a betrayed look when he steals Stiles' cup instead. "I guess. I'm still a little pissed about the whole Bryan thing."

Allison and Danny both cluck sympathetically. "Stiles," Allison reaches over to pat his hand, offering him the hookah. He declines. "Forget about him. Okay? He's the jackass that left, and it's his loss."

Stiles plays with some of the tin foil littering the ground from the previous round of hookah. "I know. But we just got signed to a major record label, and you guys are so paired up. It's just a little discouraging. Plus, I'm so God damn horny, man."

The group continues to offer sympathies, but Stiles mood isn't improving, so Isaac drags him back into the kitchen [where Erica is laying on the kitchen island, Boyd's head between her legs and Kelly from their high school gym class is straddling her face, _**lovely** image, thanks Erica_ ] to grab a bottle of tequila.

"We're going to do shots, and you're going to forget Bryan's name by the end of the night. I promise."

Stiles nods, hands braced on the counter to keep himself upright. He feels something touch his arm, and when he looks, he realizes he's standing right behind Boyd. _Ew_. He moves his arm away from where Erica's legs are propped on Boyd's shoulders, shooting a horrified glance at Isaac. Isaac lets out a bark of laughter. "HELP." Stiles mouths.

Isaac rolls his eyes and grabs Stiles, leading him back outside. Lydia is sitting in Jackson's lap on the couch behind Danny's head when the boys sit back down. The group passes the Cuervo around, taking shots from the bottle and laughing, distracting Stiles from his heartache.

Somewhere after they finish the first bottle, Erica and Boyd (with their clothes on, thank Christ) join them with another. Stiles isn't 100% sure of where he is, but he gets whisked off to dance, sandwiched between Scott and Danny, the entire lot of them bumping together in a clusterfuck of limbs and more alcohol. He knows he shouldn't, not really, but when Danny turns to grind his ass back into Isaac and his crotch ends up against Stiles' thigh, Stiles dips his head forward. He hears Danny gasp and Isaac groan when he sinks his teeth into Danny's shoulder.

There are fingers on his jaw, pulling him away from Danny's warm skin before wet lips crash against him. He presses closer, hands settling on Danny's hips, and then there's another mouth, this one sucking into the vein of his neck. A moan escapes his lips, breaking the first kiss, and when he pulls back, Isaac's eyes are hooded with desire. Stiles bucks forward into Danny and earns himself two hands on his ass.

"I think we should move upstairs."

Stiles watches Danny say it, but the full weight of the words doesn't process, won't process until the three of them are falling into a large bed somewhere on the second floor of Lydia's house. Isaac has one hand down the back of Stiles' now unbuttoned jeans, and Stiles is hovering over Danny, licking his way across his drummer's collarbones. Danny has a hand fisted in Isaac's curls, their lips crashed together in a hungry kiss. Stiles lets his hands wander slowly down to the fly of Danny's jeans, following the same path with his mouth. He hears Danny whine when his hand finally makes contact with the throbbing erection under his jeans. Stiles peels down the waist of the fancy underwear Danny wears, tongue darting out to trace the defined muscles at the base of his stomach.

"Stiles, fuck." Danny gasps out, mouth breaking free from Isaac. Isaac settles in behind Danny as Stiles grins cockily.

"Later."

His thumb grazes the head of Danny's cock and Danny bucks. Isaac wraps his arms around him, holding Danny still for Stiles. Stiles grabs one of Isaac's hand, wraps it around the base of Danny's dick. There's a flicker of lust in Isaac's eyes, and he straightens one finger to rub along the underside. Danny gasps again when Stiles gets his mouth on him, lips haloed around the head breifly before taking the whole thing in. When his lips reach Isaac's hand, he uses his tongue to press against Isaac's finger, flattening his tongue for maximum contact. Danny screws his eyes shut, a breathy moan falling from his lips as Stiles comes up, using a swirling motion around the tip before slamming back down to Isaac's hand.

"Jesus."

Isaac is watching Stiles so intently that Stiles can't help but screw with him. He traces the outline of Isaac's finger, scraping his bottom teeth over Isaac's knuckle, all the while hollowing his cheeks to create more suction for Danny. Danny's hands fly out, one reached around to tangle in Isaac's hair, the other against the back of Stiles' head, pressing him down further. Stiles lets his throat go lax so Danny can fuck up into it. When Danny's thrusts become slightly more erratic, Stiles brings a finger up to push past his balls and press against his ass. Danny explodes into his mouth with a strangled gasp. Stiles swallows it down, tongue dancing over Isaac's finger once more before he pulls off and sits back with a grin.

He barely has time to be smug about his awesome blowjob skills before Isaac has pounced him, licking into his mouth to chase the remnants of Danny's orgasm. Isaac wraps his still-wet hand around Stiles, jacking a few times until Stiles bites into his bottom lip with a grunt.

"Hey, no fair." Danny pants, still numb from his orgasm. Isaac pulls away, stepping off the bed. Stiles falls a little into the space Isaac vacated.

"Stiles, it's later." Isaac says heavily, fumbling for his jeans. He finds them, pulls out a foil packet, and throws the condom at Stiles.

"God, yes." Danny exclaims, rolling onto his stomach. Stiles stares at the packet and Danny's position. He looks up at Isaac, down at himself, wonders when the fuck did they all manage to lose all their clothing.

"Isaac, are you sure? Danny??" Stiles hates himself for asking, for ruining an opportunity to get laid, but he isn't so wasted that he doesn't understand what's going on. "I mean, I don't want to cause problems."

Danny groans. "For fuck's sake, Stiles, put your dick in my ass before I do it myself."

Well, if Stiles wasn't already rock hard, that sure did it. Isaac came over, hand back on Stiles' dick as he bent down to lick across Danny's ass, prepping them both. Stiles watched Isaac shift his mouth between Danny's entrance and Stiles' dick, never breaking hand contact with either. After a few minutes, Danny's ready, so Isaac rips open the condom and rolls it down Stiles' length while giving him one of the filthiest kisses imaginable. Stiles throbs painfully when Isaac pulls away. Danny waves his ass at Stiles, so Stiles lines himself up and pushes in, a guttural moan escaping him when he bottoms out. Danny's breath hitches.

"Fuck, you're longer than I realized. I think you're hitting my fucking kidneys." Danny moans out. Stiles bucks forward, earning a gasp from Danny. Then, Isaac appears in front of Danny, cock in hand, and feeds it into Danny's throat. Stiles hisses at the sight, feeling Danny rut backward into him as he sucks Isaac down. Stiles pulls back before slamming into Danny, forcing him to gag on Isaac. A moan, a gasp, and a grunt tangle in the air. Stiles does it again. Then again. And again.

Again, again, again, until they've established a rhythym. Stiles can feel himself getting close, so he reaches around to grab Danny's hardening dick, pumping in a reverse motion to his own thrusts. He sees Isaac's hands fist in Danny's hair, watching as one thumb trails down Danny's cheek affectionately just before he comes, jerky spasms against Danny's mouth. The sight pushes him over his own climax, falling forward onto Danny's back as his dick empties itself in Danny. He feels a warmth over his hand a moment later, Danny's second orgasm wracking his body and jostling Stiles until he straightens and pulls out with a groan. He collapses onto the bed, peeling off the condom and chucking it at Isaac's face. Isaac grins before leaning down to kiss Danny, who is pretty much laying in his own come.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you boys _HAD_ to do that in my parents' bed?!" Lydia's voice breaks through the silence, startling them. They stare at her standing in the doorway in shock, finally looking around. Lydia laughs maliciously. "You're all cleaning this up in the morning, and I swear to God, if I **ever** catch this happening again, I will make you all suffer."

For a moment, no one says anything, but Stiles can't help it. "By 'this happening' do you mean the group sex? Or sex in your parents' room?"

Isaac and Danny are holding back laughter when Lydia's face contorts in anger before she storms out. From down the hall, she yells, "Next time, close the fucking door at least!"

The three boys erupt in laughter, and by the time they're through, Stiles has tears in the corners of his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write about Lydia's comment: "I swear, if I can live through walking in on Stiles and Isaac tag-teaming Danny, I can handle anything."
> 
> So I did. I've never written M/M/M before, so I hope this was believable. Also, I wrote this the night after I did a tequila tasting in Cozumel. Real Mexican tequila is so different from the crap they sell in the States, yo.


End file.
